If Only
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Alone while his friends are in romantic relationships, Joey dreams of being a slave given by Atem to Pharaoh Ramses. When he wakes up the next day and heading off to class a new student arrives looking much like the man from his dreams.


**This is a pairing idea mention in a passing though not too sure of it really. Figure to give it a try and see as a possibility.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either shows or characters.**

If Only

Summary: Alone while his friends are in romantic relationships, Joey dreams of being a slave given by Atem to Pharaoh Ramses. When he wakes up the next day and heading off to class a new student arrives looking much like the man from his dreams.

Warnings: Au, crossover pairing, slash, pre-slash, reincarnation

* * *

Heaving a soft sigh, while not wanting to think about school or feeling like an odd man out, Joey Wheeler close his eyes wishing for a moment to feel wanted by someone. All his friends seem happy in their relationships. There been possible feelings for one Seto Kaiba if it weren't for the fact that Leon's older brother is trying to court the ice prince. He can already imagine the air full of love despite the crisp cool air while keeping warm. A hand covering his eyes, the blond takes a deep breath letting it out slowly drifting off to sleep.

***Dream***

Blinking in confusion a young blond slave shakes his head trying to get his bearings while he glances around seeing the palace he's in completely different from his Pharaoh Atem's. He spies his pharaoh talking with another pharaoh obviously arguing about something. Atem glance back at him with pity which is strange.

Why does he pity him now? Has he done something wrong? Fear bubbles in the slave's stomach.

"Jono come here please," Atem waves him over and Jono walks slowly forward really seeing the other man is much taller and muscular than his friend. "This is Ramses."

Jono nods respectfully keeping his eyes low to the ground taking note of the Pharaoh Ramses's younger brother giving him a reassuring smile hoping it would make him comfortable. How can he be comfortable? Especially when he's not sure what's going on exactly.

"You belong to me, slave," Ramses intones taking hold of the blond slave's arm tightly pushing him towards another fellow slave before the younger brother intervenes.

"Ramses I can take him to his new quarters."

"No Moses you stay here," Ramses orders still looking at Jono having an idea what his use will be. "Have him in my rooms waiting for me."

Jono pales suddenly fearing the implications. He heard of sex slaves and hope he would never become one. His ruby-brown eyes meet crimson ones of Atem who stares in shock and anger.

"Now Pharaoh Ramses I'm sure that's not what he be used for!" Atem said.

Ramses scoffs at the slightly younger man, "Look Pharaoh Atem he's now my slave and what I shall do with him is none of your concern. We have our agreement and I wish you a good day."

With those words Atem is soon escort out of the palace while Jono watches fearfully and sadness of those he known for most of his life leaves him behind. He gulps feeling a pair or dark eyes watching him but he doesn't turn around to look. He doesn't want to look really. With a small tear rolling down his cheek he follows the older slave to the rooms where his new life begins.

What feels like hours later, Ramses comes to his room placing a warm hand on Jono's cheek making the frighten blond to stare into dark orbs. A soft smile touches those firm lips.

"You'll be my consort dear one."

Jono stares in surprise at the words before warm lips press against his own. Soft gasps slips pass his throat while warm, long fingers explore his body.

"My Jono." The words are growl softly earning a soft moan.

***Dreams ends**

Sound of the alarm beeping startles Joey awake as he sits up. He groans seeing the tent in his pajama pants. Gingerly he gets out of bed gathering his clothes to take a cold shower. What a strange dream. Who is Pharaoh Ramses? He never heard of that name before. He settles to think about it later while finishing quickly before changing clothes.

Running out of his apartment before his father decide to start up Joey makes it to school earlier than normal. Finding his seat near the window, Joey tries to figure out the strange dream. He recognizes Atem being Yami. It's just the other two more specifically Ramses he's puzzling over. The first impression is the man seems harsh and cold until his arrival in the bedroom which changes. Hint of redness sears his cheeks. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the image so it wouldn't affect him.

Deciding to put it off as nothing to worry about, Joey settles to fall into a light doze only to be woken up by Yugi sometime later just as the teacher about to start class when a new student appears. Heart stops in the blond's chest at the sight of the new student reminding him of the pharaoh in his dream.

"Class this is Ramses Malek. He and his family move from Egypt." The teacher announces as Ramses grunts arms folding over his chest looking rather bored just to be there. "Go ahead and find a seat."

He walks to the desk in front of Joey finding it empty and his dark eyes meet brown ones. For a brief moment recognition passes through them as a small smile forms.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Only words need as two old souls greet each other in a new world after years of searching.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
